Star Trek
in a cover used for both Frantic and Crazy magazines.]] .]] "]] "]] "]] "]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] "]] The Star Trek franchise consists of six live-action (and one animated) TV series and thirteen motion pictures, which boldly go where no one has gone before. The franchise began as a TV series on NBC which ran from 1966 until 1969, and was "re-booted" with a successful new feature film series in 2009. The Muppets have spoofed Star Trek on many occasions over the years. References Sesame Street * The USS Enterprise appears in the 1979 coloring book Sesame Street in Space. * The engineer of Oscar's spaceship, the USS Blecch, is named Scotty in Episode 1714; a reference to the engineer of the Enterprise. * Sesame Street Episode 3698 is part of a story arc in which Slimey, a worm, ventures to the Moon. The episode closes with a mission statement inspired by the narration that begins each episode of Star Trek: The Original Series and Star Trek: The Next Generation. The space shuttle that takes the worms into space, the wormship Wiggleprise, is also a spoof on Star Trek’s Enterprise. * The recurring sketch Spaceship Surprise parodied aspects of the original Star Trek, and the later incarnation Spaceship Surprise: The Next Generation specifically spoofed the cast of Star Trek: The Next Generation. An earlier variation of the series, entitled "Starship Surprise," more directly spoofed the series with its cast of Captain Jane and Dr. McToy. * Episode 3214 centers around a visiting band of aliens from the Planet Mayonnaise. Traveling in their ship, the Starship Helpless, the visitors spoof the names and roles of the Star Trek crew, including Captain Kook, Mr. Spot, Diandra and Scotty (a dog and the brains of the entire team). * Episode 3375 features Norman saying he knows how to say triangle in Romulan, one of the many alien races in the Star Trek universe (and the Grand High Triangle Lover berates him for bringing up an imaginary language). * A Super Morphin Mega Monsters sketch features the classic "door opening" sound effect used on the original 1960s Star Trek series when Zostic's minions enter his lair to do his bidding. * Wanda Cousteau's mission is a reference to the opening narration from Star Trek. When she announces her mission "to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations — to boldly go where no fish has gone before!" * Patrick Stewart, famous for playing Captain Jean-Luc Picard in Star Trek: The Next Generation, appeared in a segment with The Count. When The Count has trouble getting a set of Muppet numbers to stay in line, Stewart helps him out by commanding, "Make it so, Number One!" This is a reference to an oft-spoken phrase by his Trek character to his first officer. * Some Sesamstrasse merchandise from Germany (mainly postcards and posters) has featured Ernie and Bert dressed as Starfleet officers. * Episode 3845 features The Amazing Mumford paraphrasing an oft-quoted line from Star Trek's Dr. McCoy, "I'm a magician, not a contractor!" * Bert is seen writing a captain's log (a log-shaped book) in the CD-ROM game Ernie's Adventures in Space, and quotes the famous Star Trek line ("Captain's Log, Stardate..."). Later, during the end credits, Bert hums a bastardized version of the Star Trek theme; mocking his tone-deafness, Ernie responds, "Gee, Bert. I think you just boldly sang what nobody has sung before!" * Bob greets Elmo and Zoe (who are pretending to be aliens) in Episode 4039 with the Vulcan salute while erroneously telling them, "May the force be with you." * In Episode 4085, Mr. Healthy Food signs off from the "Healthy Food Game" by saying "Live long and eat colorful!", referencing Spock's "Live long and prosper" and doing a brief hand gesture resembling the Vulcan salute. * The narrator in the i-Sam segment of A Sesame Street Christmas Carol states: "now your holiday will boldly go where no holiday has gone before," a reference to the Star Trek title sequence. Santa Claus is shown seated in a captain's chair similar to that of the starship Enterprise, with a reindeer as a crew member. Santa says "That's Earth. Warp factor three," to which the reindeer responds "Aye, captain." * When fielding a question from the audience at the NASA Tweetup in 2011, Elmo asked astronaut Mike Massimino to define the word exploration: "It means finding new things, and going someplace no one else has gone before." Elmo responded, "to boldly go where no one has gone before," quoting the famous Star Trek narration.Science Channel Facebook page video excerpt July 9, 2011 * When Elmo can't count to 10 with his favorite hero Green LanTen at NumericCon in Episode 4504, Cap-ten Kirk beams in to assist. He speaks in the oft-spoofed cadence made famous by William Shatner's acting style and wears a starfleet uniform from the classic Star Trek series with a 10 on the logo. Asking Elmo if he wants to "boldly go where no monster has gone before," he leads Elmo in a count to 10, the CapTen Kirk way, with dramatic pauses and gestures. Referencing an iconic scene in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, he leaves shouting, "I love it here at Numeric''COOOOOOONNN''!" * In 2015, when Rubber Duckie was returned to Ernie from space via the Orion Flight Test, he exclaims, "he's been where no duckie has been before!" * In The Furchester Hotel episode "Power Cut," Funella asks her Scottish husband Furgus to add more lights for a hotel concert. Channeling the Enterprise engineer Scotty, Furgus tells her, "The hotel power cannae take it!" The Muppets * "Pigs in Space" is the recurring Muppet Show spoof of the original Star Trek series. Sketches take place on [[the Swinetrek|the Swinetrek]], and stories involve its crew traveling through space to the unknown regions of the universe. * The March 1980 cover of Crazy and April 1980 cover of Frantic feature an illustrated crossover involving the Pigs in Space crew and the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise (William Shatner and Leonard Nimoy) from Star Trek: The Motion Picture. * In one installment of ''The Muppets'' comic strip (reprinted in ''Moving Right Along'', 1984), Fozzie Bear refers to the daunting task of cleaning his room as "To boldly go where no bear has gone before!", a reference to the title sequence of the original Star Trek television series. * Another installment of The Muppets comic strip (reprinted in ''On the Town'', 1986) features Dr. Julius Strangepork and First Mate Piggy engaged by "Clingons," a popular joke about Star Trek’s alien race of Klingons. * The Summer 1983 issue of Muppet Magazine features what is mostly a Star Wars parody on board a ship resembling the Millennium Falcon. At the end of the comic, the U.S.S. Enterprise shows up to settle an argument with its tractor beam. * The 14th volume of "Gonzo's Weirder Than Me" column in the Spring 1986 issue of Muppet Magazine features a photo of the alien Balok as seen in the 1960s series episode, "The Corbomite Maneuver." Gonzo comments that it's easy to see why this stunning creature made space a place no man had gone before. * In the Winter 1987 issue of Muppet Magazine, Janice reviews Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, commenting that its premise of traveling back in time to 1986 Earth is "gnarly." A photo of William Shatner as Captain Kirk is featured. * The Spring 1988 issue of Muppet Magazine featured an interview with Wil Wheaton who was then starring in the second season of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Photos of the cast and the Enterprise-D illustrate the article as well as a picture of Wheaton being shipped to the Enterprise in a cardboard box. * In the Little Muppet Monsters episode "Space Cowboys," twice Tug narrates a space log, a common story device in Star Trek. His narrative mentions a venture into "strange new worlds" and later proclaims, "Let's boldly go where no monsters have gone before!" Both quotes are references to the title sequence of the original Star Trek television series. * Gonzo appears in the ''Jim Henson Hour'' pitch reel and tells Jim Henson, "Beam me up, Jimmy!" This is a reference to the oft-parodied, but misquoted, line from the original Star Trek in which Captain Kirk would order chief engineer Mr. Scott to transport the landing party back to the Enterprise. * Amongst several aliens in a crowd scene, an Andorian appears in The Jim Henson Hour" episode "Outer Space. * When Jim Hawkins tells Billy Bones what he'd do with a treasure map in Muppet Treasure Island, Gonzo agrees: "That's right! We'd be out searching for that treasure, sailing the seven seas on a five year mission, boldly going where no man has gone before! (Say, that's catchy)." * "Pigs in Space: Deep Dish Nine" was an attempt to update the classic Pigs in Space sketches from The Muppet Show to a new Muppet series, Muppets Tonight, in the same way Gene Roddenberry came back to his Star Trek universe in the 1980s series, Star Trek: The Next Generation. The new subtitle for the sketch includes an added reference to the third Star Trek series, Deep Space Nine. * Frustrated with the ending of a Pigs in Space sketch in Muppets Tonight episode 102, Miss Piggy claims they'd never have done an outer space adventure with bubbles on Star Trek. Making a very brief cameo, Leonard Nimoy appears to correct her; that episode 12 of the show featured a plot in which the Enterprise was invaded by an evil race of super intelligent bubbles. Piggy scoffs, "No wonder you were cancelled!" (In reality, no such episode of Star Trek exists). * It's established in Muppets Tonight episode 211 that Beaker is a Trekkie. He partakes in a Star Trek fan cruise wearing pointy Vulcan ears and meets Star Trek actor George Takei. The episode features several characters in Star Trek cosplay, including Bill Barretta making a cameo. * The 1997 Muppet Parody Calendar: The Sequel features a spoof of Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan — "Swine Trek II: The Bath of Pig". Pictured on a transporter platform, Gonzo is dressed as Mr. Spock, Kermit as Captain Kirk, and Miss Piggy is showering covered only in bubbles. This was also printed as a wall poster. * In the Muppets Inside CD-ROM game, when Fozzie and Kermit first enter the "Data-Bus", Fozzie places a command: "Ahead, warp factor one, Mr. Sulu." * The announcer for the Muppets from Space trailer states, "Columbia Pictures and Jim Henson Pictures take you where no Muppet has gone before." * The score for Muppets from Space incorporates Alexander Courage's music for the original Star Trek during a speech made by K. Edgar Singer, which is reminiscent of the voice-over from the original series. In the same scene, Gonzo supporters carry signs that read, "Beam Me Up, Gonzo," another reference to a famously paraphrased line from the original Star Trek series. * In Miss Piggy's Rules, Miss Piggy suggests taping your favorite episode of Oprah over your boyfriend's collection of Star Trek episodes. * In the Pigs in Space segment of The Muppet Show Comic Book: On the Road #2, Dr. Julius Strangepork offers a solution for how to get the Swinetrek crew back to normal: "According to Roddenberry's Theorum, the time-space continuum will snap back into its normal state if a temporal anomaly is introduced, jump-starting the standard timeline." As this translates in layman's terms, you just have to make a call on your cell phone. Gene Roddenberry was the creator of Star Trek. * When squire Arthur (Kermit) pulls Excalibur from the stone in Muppet King Arthur #1, the sword catches the sunlight. Slim Wilson remarks, "Nice lens flare." His companion replies, "Pfft... Like we didn't get enough of those in Star Trek." This is a reference to what many critics have called an overuse of lens flares by J.J. Abrams in the 2009 film. * During their November 17, 2011 appearance on Good Morning America, Lara Spencer asks the Muppets to weigh in on the Star Wars vs Star Trek faux-feud between William Shatner and Carrie Fisher. Kermit responds that he thinks of himself as a Trekkie. * Scooter began his talk at the TED2012 conference by finishing up a phone call with Gonzo, promising him he'd tell J.J. Abrams — director of two Trek films, and attendee at the conference — that he'd make a fantastic Klingon. As he ended his time on stage, he revealed to the audience ("don't tell Gonzo") that Abrams had already said he could play a Vulcan. * Continuing this narrative on August 20, 2014, when asked by Entertainment Weekly about Johnny Depp modeling his Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean after Captain Abraham Smollett from Muppet Treasure Island, Kermit replies "I will tell you that the whole time I was doing Captain Smollett, I was thinking of Patrick Stewart in Star Trek, so I was plagiarizing too."YouTube - EW Takes a Look Back with The Muppets (2014-08-20) Muppet Babies * Gonzo presents "Weirdo Trek" in "I Want My Muppet TV!" using a combination of footage from the 1960s series and featuring the Babies as Star Trek characters. Gonzo plays Mister Weirdo, Kermit as Captain Kirkmit, Rowlf as Dr. Dogbones, Scooter as Scootie, Skeeter as a Spaceship Secondprise crewmember, and Piggy, Beaker, Bunsen and Fozzie as Static Klingons. * Nanny gets a parrot named Polly on loan from the pet store in "Fine Feathered Enemies." The bird speaks various television catchphrases including "Beam me up, Scotty" and "Warp factor nine, Mister Sulu." * "The Air Conditioner at the End of the Galaxy" opens with footage of the Enterprise-D and the Babies playing their previously-established Star Trek spoof characters. The Secondprise is on its way to the nearest starbase with two Static Klingons (Piggy and Fozzie) as their prisoner. * Baby Scooter is watching Star Trek: The Next Generation in "A Punch Line to the Tummy" and imagines himself floating in space next to the U.S.S. Enterprise-D (Scooter anticipates the arrival of Captain Kirk, however the captain of the ship as featured is Captain Picard). * In "Muppet Babies: The Next Generation," Rowlf travels to the Starship Boobieprise in a phone booth and meets his grandson, Lieutenant Woof (spoofing the Klingon character Worf). When Rowlf expects to find Captain Kirkmit and Mr. Weirdo, Woof explains that they're in The Next Generation now, but beams up the former characters anyway. Scooter appears as Geordi La Forge. Additionally, when the gang thinks Rowlf is playing charades, Skeeter guesses "the bath of Kahn". * The ''Muppet Babies'' comic book #2 features a spoof of both Star Trek and Star Wars called "The Big Space Adventure." Baby Piggy appears in a Princess Leia costume, while the rest of the babies play her loyal crew in classic Star Trek uniforms featuring an upside-down arrowhead badge (reminiscent of the Star Trek logo). * The ''Muppet Babies'' comic book #13 included a Star Trek story, "Out of This World". The story featured Kermit as Captain Kermit, Gonzo as Spock, Rowlf as Scotty, Scooter and Skeeter as Sulu and Chekov, and Piggy as a space princess. The Babies' spaceship (which looks a great deal like [[the Swinetrek|the Swinetrek]]) runs out of fuel on their way to bring Princess Piggy back to her home planet. The ship makes an emergency landing on Jokeville, where everything is a gag. This story was written by Muppet writer and self-proclaimed Trekkie Bill Prady. * In the Summer 1987 issue of Muppet Magazine, the Muppet Babies appear in a comic spoof titled Star Cluck. * The 2019 episode "Starship Piggy" features the babies as crew members with Star Trek-inspired uniforms, Baby Gonzo with Vulcan ears, and a spaceship with a transporter. Other * In the Fraggle Rock episode "Beginnings", Uncle Traveling Matt refers to Outer Space as "the final frontier for Fraggledom." * In many episodes of the ''Fraggle Rock'' animated series, the Fraggles were heard to utter the words "to boldly go where no Fraggle has gone before" (a reference to the famous line uttered by William Shatner and Patrick Stewart). * After discussing the ramifications of failing to perpetuate the golden toad species in The Song of the Cloud Forest, Wilf asks Milton what he's going to do about finding a mate. He replies, "Well, I guess I'll just have to go where no toad has gone before." * Fans of the science fiction series "Moon Doggies" (as seen in the Dog City episode "Rocketship K-9") bid one another farewell with the phrase "bark long and prosper". * An animated Enterprise appears in the Farscape episode "Revenging Angel". * In the Bear in the Big Blue House episode "The View from You", Tutter attempts to make a sci-fi movie called "Mouse on Mars". Ojo appears on set as an actor in costume, wearing a badge based on the Starfleet insignia. * The original title of Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet: When Pigs Fly was , a reference to Star Trek's opening narration. Muppet Mentions * Various sources, including Microsoft's Encarta Encyclopedia,archive.org and 2000 CD-ROM claim that Miss Piggy and Darth Vader can be seen in the 1979 film Star Trek: The Motion Picture. The images appear at 1:36:30 in the film when Spock enters the V'Ger entity. High definition reproductions of the film prove that the images are abstract and any likeness is coincidental. * In the 1988 Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "The Neutral Zone," a character from the 20th century finds herself 400 years in her future on board the starship Enterprise-D. When researching what has become of her descendants, a graphical family tree shows amongst the names, Kermit T. Frog, Miss Piggy, Mary Richards, and several actors who have portrayed the Doctor on Doctor Who.Star Trek Chronology (0-671-79611-9), Michael Okuda and Denise Okuda, 1993 The names were replaced on the remastered 2012 Blu-ray release. * A blooper reel titled "Totally Naked" was produced for a Star Trek: The Next Generation wrap party using outtakes from the show with a few clips from other sources. Kermit, Scooter and Rowlf are shown from "The Magic Store" at the end of The Muppet Movie, as well as a shot of the Swinetrek flying through space from The Muppet Show. * First Mate Piggy was interviewed for the Star Trek 30 Years celebration magazine in 1996 (pg. 74), published by TV Guide. Featured as a famous player sharing Star Trek memories in her role as First Mate of the Swinetrek, she claims to have been far too young to have seen the original series on the air, but that she became a devoted fan in reruns. A mention was also made of her run-in with Star Trek actor Leonard Nimoy who appeared in a "Pigs in Space: Deep Dish Nine" sketch on Muppets Tonight. * In the 1997 documentary Trekkies, Marc Okrand (creator of the Klingon language) states that one of the many songs that fans have translated into Klingon is the "Sesame Street Theme." * During a story that flashes back to the year 2000 in the Star Trek: Voyager episode "11:59", Captain Janeway's ancestor Shannon O'Donnel takes shelter from the cold in an Indianan book store. A shelf of children's books include copies of The Monster at the End of This Book and Big Bird's Rhyming Book for sale. * During promotion for Star Trek in 2009, Zachary Quinto (the actor who played Spock) sang the "Fraggle Rock Theme" during press junkets more than once.MTV interview with Quinto and Chris Pine * In the special features for the Star Trek (2009) home video release, Rachel Nichols appears in the featurette, "To Boldly Go: The Green Girl." Nichols plays Gaila, a green-skinned alien, and is required to undergo hours of green makeup application before filming. While speaking with one of the film's child actors, she jokes that her boyfriends could be the Grinch, the Hulk, or Kermit the Frog. * In 2010, Film Score Monthly released a 14-disc boxed set of music composed by Ron Jones for Star Trek: The Next Generation. Disc 4 contains a track from the season one episode "Skin of Evil" titled "It's Not Easy Bein' Slime" referencing "(It's Not Easy) Bein' Green." * In the "Inside the Writer's Room" discussion panel on the Star Trek: The Next Generation season three Blu-ray release, the writers compare the episode "Rascals," a story that finds four members of the Enterprise crew transformed into adolescent versions of themselves in a transporter accident, to the concept of Muppet Babies. Connections delivers the Vulcan salute on the Sesame Street set in 2015 (via Alan Muraoka's Facebook page).]] * F. Murray Abraham played Ahdar Ru'afo in Star Trek: Insurrection (1998, film) * Jason Alexander played Kurros in the Star Trek: Voyager episode "Think Tank" (1999) * Kirstie Alley played Lieutenant Saavik in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (1982, film) * Wayne Allwine edited sound effects for Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (1987, film) * Philip Anthony-Rodriguez played Juan in the Enterprise episode "Horizon" (2003) * Michael Berry Jr. played a Romulan tactical officer in Star Trek (2009, film) * Theodore Bikel played Sergey Rozhenko in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Family" (1990) * Olivia Birkelund played Ensign Marla Gilmore in the Star Trek: Voyager two-parter "Equinox" (1999) * Julianne Buescher played the Enterprise Computer voice and other voices in Star Trek Into Darkness (2013, film) * LeVar Burton played Geordi La Forge on Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987-1994) * Kevin Carlson worked as puppeteer for the Exocomps in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "The Quality of Life" (1993) * Kim Cattrall played Lieutenant Valeris in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (1991) * Rosalind Chao played Keiko O'Brien on '' Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (eight episodes, 1991-1992) and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1993-1999) * John Cho played Hikaru Sulu in the films Star Trek (2009) and Star Trek Into Darkness (2013) * Bill Cobbs played Emory Erickson in the Star Trek: Enterprise episode "Daedalus" (2005) * Joan Collins played Edith Keeler in the original series episode "The City on the Edge of Forever" (1967) * Frank Collison played Gul Dolak in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Ensign Ro" (1991) * James Cromwell played Prime Minister Nayrok on the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "The Hunted" (1990) and Jaglom Shrek in "Birthright, Parts I & II" (1993), Minister Hanok in the Star Trek: Deep Space 9 episode "Starship Down," and Zefram Cochrane in Star Trek: First Contact (1996, film) and the Star Trek: Enterprise premiere episode. * Benedict Cumberbatch played Khan Noonien Singh in Star Trek Into Darkness (2013, film) * Barry Dennen played voice roles in the videogames Star Trek: Hidden Evil (1999, as Admiral Rotok), Star Trek: Armada II (2001, various), and Star Trek: Bridge Commander (2002, as Gul Oden and Captain Terrik) * Jonathan Dixon played a simulator tactical officer in Star Trek (2009, film) and Ensign Froman in Star Trek Into Darkness (2013, film) * Juliana Donald played Tayna in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "A Matter of Perspective" (1990), Emi in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Prophet Motive" (1995), and Shoreham in Star Trek: Borg (1996, video game) * Paul Dooley played Enabran Tain in four episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * Michael Dorn, played Lt. Worf on Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987-1994) and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1995-1999) * Jane Espenson wrote the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Accession" (1996) * John Franklyn-Robbins played Macias in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Preemptive Strike" (1994) * Matt Frewer played Berlinghoff Rasmussen in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "A Matter of Time" (1991) * Michael Giacchino was a composer for a reboot for Star Trek (2009) and its sequels. * John Glover played Verad in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Invasive Procedures" (1993) * Whoopi Goldberg played Guinan on Star Trek: The Next Generation (1988-1993) * Kelsey Grammer played Captain Morgan Bateson in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Cause and Effect" (1992) * Joel Grey played Caylem in the Star Trek: Voyager episode "Resistance" (1995) * Bob Gunton played Captain Benjamin Maxwell in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "The Wounded" (1991) * Mariette Hartley played Zarabeth in "All Our Yesterdays" (1969) * Teri Hatcher played B. G. Robinson in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "The Outrageous Okona" (1988) * Ashley Judd played Robin Lefler in two episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation (1991) * Sally Kellerman played Dr. Elizabeth Dehner in the Star Trek episode "Where No Man Has Gone Before" (1966) * Ted Knight played Carter Winston in the Star Trek: The Animated Series episode "The Survivor" (1973) * Padma Lakshmi played Kaitaama in the Star Trek: Enterprise episode "Precious Cargo" (2002) * Damon Lindelof was a writer for Star Trek ''(2009) and ''Star Trek Into Darkness ''(2013) * Kristanna Loken played Malia in the ''Star Trek: Voyager episode "Favorite Son" (1997) * Gates McFadden played Doctor Beverly Crusher on Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987-1994) * Virginia Madsen played Kellin in the Star Trek: Voyager episode "Unforgettable" (1998) * Robert Mandan played Kotan Pa'Dar in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Cardassians" (1993) * Andrea Martin played Ishka in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Family Business" (1995) * Michael McKean played the Clown in the Star Trek: Voyager episode "The Thaw" (1996) * Gary Morgan stunt doubled as the Ferengi Kayron in the Next Generation episode "The Last Outpost" (1987) * Leonard Nimoy played Spock on Star Trek and in subsequent movies from Star Trek: The Motion Picture ''(1979) to ''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (1991), as well as Star Trek ''(2009). * Josh Pais played Gaila in the ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episodes "Business as Usual" and "The Magnificent Ferengi" (1997) * Robert Picardo played the Doctor on Star Trek: Voyager (1995-2001) and a similar holographic doctor in First Contact (1996, film) * Suzie Plakson, played Selar on the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "The Schizoid Man" (1989) and K'Ehleyr in "The Emissary" (1989) and "Reunion" (1990), Female Q on the Star Trek: Voyager episode "The Q and the Grey" (1996), and Tarah in the Enterprise episode "Cease Fire" (2003) * Bill Prady wrote the season five Star Trek: Voyager episode "Bliss" * Zachary Quinto played Spock in the 2009 film reboot and sequels * Rino Romano voiced Alexander Munro in the video game Star Trek: Elite Force II (2003) * Deep Roy played Keenser in the films Star Trek (2009) and Star Trek Into Darkness (2013) * Zoe Saldana played Uhura in the films Star Trek (2009) and Star Trek Into Darkness (2013) * William Schallert played Nilz Barris in the Star Trek episode "The Trouble with Tribbles" (1967) and Varani in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Sanctuary" (1993) * Reiner Schöne played Esoqq in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Allegiance" (1990) * William Shatner played Captain James T. Kirk on Star Trek and in the animated series and subsequent films from Star Trek: The Motion Picture (1979) to Star Trek: Generations (1994). * Sarah Silverman played Rain Robinson in the Star Trek: Voyager 2-part episode "Future's End" (1996) * Michelan Sisti played Tol in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Bloodlines" (1994) * Patrick Stewart played Captain Jean-Luc Picard on Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987-1994) * George Takei played Hikaru Sulu on Star Trek and subsequent films, and voiced various aliens on Star Trek: The Animated Series * Nick Tate played Durgo in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Final Mission" (1990) * Kirk Thatcher worked on Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, as associate producer, composer/singer of the song "I Hate You," voice of the Vulcan computer, and appeared as "Punk on the Bus" in Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. * Brian Tochi played Ray Tsing Tao in the Star Trek episode "And the Children Shall Lead" (1968) and Ensign Kenny Lin in the Star Trek: Next Generation episode "Night Terrors" (1991) * Neil deGrasse Tyson appears in the Star Trek: Voyager season 3 documentary "Real Science" (2004) * Jay Underwood played Mortimer Harren in the Star Trek: Voyager episode "Good Shepherd" * Ben Vereen played Dr. LaForge in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode 'Interface" (1993) * David Warner played Ambassador St. John Talbot in Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (1987, film), Chancellor Gorkon in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (1991, film), and Cardassian Gul Madred in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Chain of Command, Part I and Part II" (1992) * Frank Welker voiced child Spock's screams in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (1984, film) and an alien in the Star Trek: Voyager episode "Nothing Human" (1998) * Orson Welles provided narration for Star Trek: The Motion Picture advertisements (1979) * Wil Wheaton played Wesley Crusher on Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987-1994) * Paul Williams played Koru in the Star Trek: Voyager episode "Virtuoso" (2000) * Kathleen Wirt played an aphasia victim in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Babel" * Alfre Woodard played Lily Sloane in Star Trek: First Contact (1996, film) Sources External links * Memory Alpha: Star Trek Wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV References Category:Movie References Category:Space Category:TV Mentions